Chain scraper conveyors are preferably employed in mining and more particularly in underground mining operations. In this context it is known to provide individual conveyor chutes (gutter chutes) of the chain scraper conveyor with a closable bottom aperture which forms an inspection and repair aperture in order to permit repairs to possible damage to the scraper chain or chain ruptures in the lower length of the conveyor.
In a known conveyor chute for chain scraper conveyors the insert member insertable into a section of the chute to serve as a closure member takes the form of an approximately L-shaped component which in a single piece includes both the bottom panel closing the conveyor bottom aperture and connected thereto on one side the side profile member of the chute side profile. The closure panel engages by way of its free panel end into a slot-shaped rebate of the rigid side profile provided on the opposite side of the chute. Securing the insert member inserted into the chute takes place at the upper flanges of the side profile which accommodates the profile portion of the insert member. Spring shackles forced into pocket apertures of the profile flanges serve as locking elements (DE 36 28 179 C2, DE 34 05 986 A1). In another known conveyor chute for chain scraper conveyors the closure of the bottom aperture proceeds by means of a closure panel insertable into the former from above and which at its ends is releasably connected to the butt ends of the conveyor bottom (DE-AS 12 58 333). It has also been known for quite some time to provide slot shaped apertures in both side profiles of the conveyor chute through which the closure panel composed of an insertable plate is inserted from the outside of the conveyor chute laterally and transversely to the conveying direction (DE 80 19 735 U1). When installed the closure panel projects relatively far outside beyond both side profiles of the conveyor chute, it being secured by means of its projecting panel ends by means of wedges.
The side profiles of the conveyor chutes for chain scraper conveyors are known to have a variety of configurations. In this context it is also known to design the side profiles on both sides of the conveyor chute in a divided manner so that the two superimposed profile strips are connected by welding to the intermediate conveyor bottom (DE 40 06 183 A1).